Tomorrow
by lu-in-love
Summary: Aqui les dejo otro son-fic. Es H/HR... espero que les guste y dejen R/r


**Tomorrow**

****

**_And I wanna believe you, _**

**_When you tell me that it'll be ok, _**

**_Ya I try to believe you, _**

**_But I don't _**

Hermione en aquel momento estaba frente a Harry, frente a la persona con la que

pensaba pasar el resto de su vida juntos, sintiendo su voz en su oído, pero sin entender

lo que le decía. Él le decía que la amaba, pero ella no podía entenderlo. Tal ves fuera

por la falta de comunicación que habían tenido durante un largo tiempo, o tal vez por la

sensibilidad que sentía ella aquel dia. Pero no puedo. Mas que no entenderle fue no

creerle. No podía, no.

**_When you say that it's gonna be, _**

**_It always turns out to be a different way, _**

**_I try to believe you, _**

**_Not today, today, today, today, today..._**

Sentía sus pies pesados, y sus penas le ocupaban todo el alma, toda la mente. Comenzó

a recordar como si fuera ayer cuando Harry de rodillas le pidioque fueran novios;

también como él la había engañado con Cho, y como ella se desquitó con Ron.

Recordaba todo. Y ahora, Harry le volvía a decir en el oído cuanto la amaba, pero ella

no podía creerle, simplemente, no podía.

_**I don't know how I feel, tomorrow, **_

_**tomorrow, **_

_**I don't know what to say, tomorrow,**_

_**tomorrow, **_

_**It's a different day**_

No quería responderle antes de pensar seriamente en lo que debía contestarle. Él

acababa de pedirle matrimonio, y ella entre sus pensamientos no comprendió que era lo

que decía. Decidió irse y pensar tranquila en la respuesta. Llego a su casa, se recostó en

su cama y comenzó a imaginar todo. Como seria si vivieran juntos, como seria si ella le

digiera que no quería verlo mas, como seria vivir una mentira tan grande como la del

matrimonio entre el y ella.

**_It's always been up to you, _**

**_It's turning around, It's up to me, _**

**_I'm gonna do what I have to do, _**

**_just don't_**

Ya tenia la respuesta en mente. No aceptaría, cortaría con él sin ninguna explicación, y

solo le diría adiós con un dulce beso. Pero... y si el no la dejara ir, se arrodillaría ante ella

y le rogaría que no corte. Sabía que Harry la amaba lo suficiente como para hacer eso, y

a ella se le partiría el corazón ante tanto romance. Lo mejor seria mandarle una carta.

Pero... y si él le responde incesantemente cartas de amor esperando otra respuesta que

la que había recibido. Llamarlo tampoco parecía la respuesta correcta.

**_Gimme a little time, _**

**_Leave me alone a little while, _**

**_Maybe it's not too late, _**

**_not today, today, today, today, today..._**

Penso un poco mas... parece que Harry la amaba lo suficiente como para crear un lazo

de amor eterno juntos... pero si era así... ¿porque le esquivaba tanto al compromiso?

Comenzó a dudar sobre si su respuesta era la correcta, y se sumergió otra vez en sus

penas y pensamientos.

**_I don't know how I'll feel, tomorrow, _**

**_tomorrow, _**

**_I don't know what to say, tomorrow,_**

**_tomorrow, _**

**_It's a different day _**

No podía decidirse, así que lo llamo y le indico un lugar para poder ir a hablar juntos y

desahogarse junto a él. Explicar que sentían ambos, el uno por el otro, y tal vez reanudar

aquel lazo que hacía ya mucho tiempo tenían juntos.

_**Hey yeah yeah, **_

_**hey yeah yeah, **_

_**and I know I'm not ready, **_

_**Hey yeah yeah, **_

_**hey yeah yeah, **_

_**maybe tomorrow**_

Sentados en una mesa de un Café de Londres, Harry y Hermione comenzaron a hablar.

Él le pregunto si ya tenia la respuesta a su pregunta, y ella le dijo que no, que todavía no

tenia pensado que hacer, y que por un tiempo no quería pensar en ello. Pero le dijo que

eso no era un fin, pero que no estaba segura de lo que quería, lo único que sabia bien

era que antes de casarse y formar familia quería recibirse, sea en lo que fuere, pero

quería tener un titulo y ser alguien.

**_And I wanna believe you, _**

**_When you tell me that it'll be ok, _**

**_Yeah I try to believe you, _**

**_Not today, today, today, today, today..._**

Harry acepto su petición, y acercándose un poco mas a ella, la abrazo y le dio un tierno

beso. Ella le dijo un simple gracias, pensando en que había hecho lo correcto al decirle a

Harry sobre lo que creía.

* * *

_**- Tomorrow (Avril Lavigne) **_

_**And I wanna believe you,**_

_**When you tell me that it'll be ok,**_

_**Ya I try to believe you,**_

_**But I don't When you say that it's gonna be,**_

_**It always turns out to be a different way,**_

_**I try to believe you,**_

_**Not today, today, today, today, today... **_

_**Chorus: I don't know how I'll feel,**_

_**tomorrow, tomorrow,**_

_**I don't know what to say,**_

_**tomorrow, tomorrow**_

_**Is a different day It's always been up to you,**_

_**It's turning around,**_

_**It's up to me,**_

_**I'm gonna do what I have to do,**_

_**just don't Gimme a little time,**_

_**Leave me alone a little while,**_

_**Maybe it's not too late,**_

_**not today, today, today, today, today... **_

_**Chorus: I don't know how I'll feel,**_

_**tomorrow, tomorrow,**_

_**I don't know what to say,**_

_**tomorrow, tomorrow**_

_**Is a different day **_

_**Hey yeah yeah, **_

_**hey yeah yeah, **_

_**and I know I'm not ready,**_

_**Hey yeah yeah, **_

_**hey yeah yeah, **_

_**maybe tomorrow **_

_**Hey yeah yeah, **_

_**hey yeah yeah, **_

_**and I know I'm not ready,**_

_**Hey yeah yeah, **_

_**hey yeah yeah, **_

_**maybe tomorrow **_

_**And I wanna believe you,**_

_**When you tell me that it'll be ok,**_

_**Yeah I try to believe you,**_

_**Not today, today, today, today, today... **_

_**Tomorrow it may change 4x**_


End file.
